Boats, of course, include a variety of controls and instruments which the boat captain or operator will need to access so that he/she can not only control motion of the boat, but also monitor the boat, including the status of various boat systems. It is also desirable in most situations to allow the boat captain or operator to sit comfortably in a location where he can readily see all around the boat, not only to see water conditions, other boat traffic, etc., but also (particularly in recreational boats, including fishing boats) so that he can himself enjoy the boating experience. Of course, for him to do so also requires that he be able to easily reach and monitor the boat controls and instruments while seated.
While suitable boat command areas may be provided in smaller boats with a chair and/or bench behind the equivalent of an automobile dashboard, in larger boats it is desirable to provide such an area at an elevated location, such as on a sports tower such as shown, for example, in U.S. Design Pat. No. 581,854. This not only allows the boat captain or operator to better survey the area around the boat, but also provides a beautiful location from which the captain can enjoy the experience as well.
Unfortunately, however, while increased operational and enjoyment advantages can be obtained with greater exposure of the command area, so too will the exposure of the area to potentially damaging environmental elements be increased. Thus, even when the controls and instruments in the exposed command area are somewhat protected from splashing, etc., there inevitably will be times (e.g., during bad weather) when extensive amounts of water may get into the command area. Such water can not only corrode materials over time (e.g., particularly in salt water locations) but they can also immediately damage electronic components if they get inside them as well.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.